


Dancing for Voltron

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Gen, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Lance has a hidden talent. It's not hidden for long.





	

It was supposed to be a diplomatic negotiation. The lower class of a society had just overthrown their government, and Allura was coming in to settle disputes and work out new agreements between the two kingdoms. 

When the Lions landed, it looked more like a party than a revolution. The city hall was completely lit up, people were cheering and laughing, everyone was having a good time.

“This shouldn’t take long,” Allura assured, “Go mingle with the residents, I’m sure they’d love to meet the Paladins of Voltron.”

They did as they were told. The paladins mingled and enjoyed the party, but found that the negotiations were taking much longer than expected. They split off to do their own things, and Lance found himself alone on one of the balconies.

The music at the party had been itching the bottom of his feet all night, but he kept his composure around the others and their hosts. But now that he was alone, he couldn’t help himself. It wasn’t anywhere near the music on Earth, but there was a steady beat, and that’s all his feet needed.

It started with a little foot tap - the Voltron Armor making a satisfying clink against the metal floor. With most of his weight balanced on the railing of the balcony, his hips started to find their own momentum. A smile slid onto Lance’s face. It felt  _ good.  _

The paladins fought and trained against each other almost every day, and that was  _ almost  _ like dancing. Intricate moves with a clear goal in mind, but it was never to a certain time. It was irregular, unpredictable. There was something about dancing that was satisfying and expressive, something that he couldn’t put into words. Of course, he never had to. The movement did the talking for him.

He could feel his heart start to line up with each beat. He was hit with an overwhelming urge to move his body. He glanced over his shoulder. None of the other paladins were watching, and Coran and Allura were still negotiating with the diplomats. Perfect. He took off the armored shoes, set them on the balcony railing, and let the music run through him.

* * *

Keith narrowed his eyebrows and pulled the drink away from his mouth, “Is...that  _ swing dancing? _ ”

“Hmm?” Hunk looked in the direction Keith’s eyes were pointing, “Oh, yeah. He’s been working on that one for a while. I’m surprised he found time to practice it.”

“He  _ dances? _ ” 

“Oh yeah. Why do you think he was so happy about being a leg?”

Keith was absolutely speechless. Not only was Lance dancing by himself on the balcony, but he was dancing  _ well. Really well. _ His feet didn’t miss a single beat.

“...wow.”

“That’s not even his best work.” Hunk held up a finger and went to consult the band playing music. They looked a bit confused at first but shrugged and started playing a different song. This one had a much faster beat. Keith returned his gaze to Lance, and his jaw went slack. He had switched almost seamlessly between dances and was now...mamboing? Keith wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but it looked almost professional. Hunk returned, a proud grin on his face.

The Green Paladin approached the others, snacking on one of the complementary foods, “What’s got Keith all star-struck?” Keith vaguely pointed in Lance’s direction. Pidge looked over. Her eyes widened, and she immediately dug a small device out of her backpack. It looked something like a small camera strapped to a metal popsicle stick. She pressed a button, a small light came on, and she pointed it in Lance’s direction.

“Are you recording him?”

“ _ Duh. _ ”

They eventually pulled up chairs, watching their fellow paladin in awe. They weren’t sure how many songs Lance danced to, but it was long enough that Shiro came around, trying to round everyone up to leave.

“Hey, guys. We’re going to head out soon. Have you seen Lance anywhere?”

The three pointed. Shiro caught sight of how fast Lance’s feet were moving and couldn’t help but chuckle to himself.

“Well, would you look at that. I had no idea Lance was that talented.”

“Neither did I...” Pidge muttered. Her camera had run out of charge long ago and was very disappointed.

“You guys really didn’t know?” Hunk asked, “You haven’t been paying much attention then.”

Keith managed to pull his eyes away, “What do you mean?”

“ _A_ _nytime_ something even  _ similar  _ to music happens, he’s always moving at least a little bit. He usually stops when someone’s paying attention to him, but you can catch him easy enough. Also when he locks the training room to himself and blasts music? Yeah, he’s not training.”

* * *

The song ended just as Lance expected, and he landed his ending perfectly. He ended up facing towards the ballroom and opened his eyes, ready to calculate the next song. Instead, he saw the other paladins with their faces riddled with shock and awe. He felt himself go pale and red at the same time.

_ How long were they watching?! _

“Uh, hey guys! Just, uh-” he quickly tried to put his boots back on, “You know! Just- just stretching out! That was a long lion ride, I uh, needed to work those muscles, you know?” He laughed nervously.

Keith was the first one who made any moves. He stood from his chair and approached Lance with as neutral a face as he could manage. Lance looked at his backward shoes.

“If...you’re gonna call me a weirdo or something, just do it already...”

Keith shook his head and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder, “Teach me.”

Lance looked up. Keith was turning a bit red as well. “Wh....what?”

“Teach me. What you were, uh...doing there.”

Pidge immediately chimed in, “Teach me too! Keith doesn’t get private lessons!”

“I don’t understand...”

“It, uh, looked really fun.” Keith cleared his throat and crossed his arms, “A-and it’s good exercise! It works different muscles that we need to train. You know. For Voltron.”

Lance’s face lit up. He kicked off his shoes again and rejoined everyone inside where there was much more room.

“Of course. For Voltron.”


End file.
